


Dungeons & DedSec

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: So, Wrench has a crush. A bad one at that. And Marcus is somehow completely oblivious.So Sitara gives Wrench an ultimatum, at the expense of a game of D&D with the rest of DedSec.





	1. Roll for Initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just need to write something incredibly self-indulgent? That's me every time I open up a word document.
> 
> Thanks to [DramaticalHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) and [ceilingfan5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5) for beta reading!!!

Wrench slid up to the front desk of the game store, where a handsome cashier with thick-rimmed glasses and a nametag that read _Marcus_ was giving him a cautious look.

“So what do you think,” he said, holding up two tiny unpainted pieces of plastic in either hand. “Wizard-slash-warlock tiefling, or a dragonborn that can shoot fire out of its nose?”

Marcus thought on it for a moment, then smirked. “Shouldn’t dragonborns be able to shoot fire anyway? Pretty sure there aren’t rules for _how_. Wizard-warlock dragonborn, man.”

“Shit, you’re right!” He set the tiefling down on the glass counter. “Thanks, M, you’re a genius.”

“Nah, just been witness to too many sessions of D&D this week.” Marcus sighed. “I still hear the dice in my sleep.”

Wrench slipped into a darker, sinister tone. “Well, Clarice— have the dice stopped rolling?”

“Awful.”

Marcus laughed despite himself, and Wrench tagged along too. He was pretty certain the mask was flashing exclamation points or happy carets. Those happened to occur a lot more often when he was around Marcus— either that or heart eyes. And heart eyes were a little bit harder to explain, because that meant explaining the big, bad, terrible, awful crush he had on Marcus. Thankfully, though, he was good at hiding the hearts. Most of the time.

Other times were much harder to stop the damn thing from loudly professing how bad he was crushing. Kind of like right now. Right now was definitely one of those times.

Poor Marcus had volunteered to run Gary’s Games & Glory while the dude who usually ran the place (who was, in fact, not named Gary) was out visiting family. Score another good Samaritan point for Marcus.

Usually that would be enough to make Wrench go haywire, but there was now the added bonus that Marcus looked _ridiculous_ in his too-tight, red polyester polo adorned with business-casual nerdware. Pins and pens and all that.

It was surreal, like Marcus had stepped out of an alternate dimension where he had a good, professional job he could write home about.

Very cute. Very annoying, because it was very cute. Thank god Marcus was… probably… also very oblivious. At least, Wrench hoped so.

“I never thought I would live to see the day DedSec would have to resort to retail,” Wrench joked, reaching out and flicking Marcus’s nametag. “Soon enough Sitara will have me working at In-N-Out and Josh at Best Buy. But it must be fun reigning over the land of geeks for a little, huh?”

Marcus laughed— and there the mask went again, trying to expose his secrets!

“Not really,” Marcus shrugged. “I thought I knew my Magic and D&D, but I look lame when I don’t know the rules of the shit they’re playing.”

At the words ‘Magic’ and ‘D&D’, a collective of nerds all shot up from their games and stared them down. Hard. Both Marcus and Wrench moved in a little bit closer to one another, lowering their voices.

“Are people just supposed to know that shit off the top of their heads?”

“I would consider nerds thinking you’re lame the least of your problems. Besides, most of those rules are made-up bullshit anyway. I mean, hell, we could start our own campaign if we wanted to.” Wrench paused. “That’d be kind of fun, wouldn’t it?”

“... That would be a _lot_ of fun, wouldn’t it?” Marcus grinned wide, springing to life. He was nothing if not predictable. “To be honest, I’ve always wanted to DM a game, even if it’s something short.”

Wrench smiled to himself. Of _course_ Marcus had. “Oh, I can see you as a perfect DM. Crazy set design, atmospheric music, multiple sets of dice for every NPC, voices! And I’m sure Josh would love to play, we could rope Sitara in, too. Maybe Ray?”

“If we bring beer, Ray will come.”

“Good point, plus, gives us a reason to play inebriated!” Wrench clapped his hands together. “Well, if we’re set on this, shall I begin asking the pals downstairs?”

“Nuh-uh. Once you pay for that figure, you can.” Marcus gestured towards Wrench’s pockets. “I saw you, man, you’re not sneaky. Just ‘cause Sitara owns the building and that means we all _technically_ work here doesn’t mean you get that shit for free.”

Wrench hesitated, sighed, then pulled out his wallet. “You fuckin’ narc.”

“Hey, I’m just good at my job,” Marcus grinned, ringing him up for the overpriced piece of plastic.

*

Sitara raised an eyebrow at Wrench.

“Isn’t that, like, some super nerd shit? Since when do you like D&D?”

“It’s not super nerd shit, and since always!” Wrench folded his arms across his chest defensively— partially because Sitara’s words felt like a pointed insult. _Marcus_ liked that super nerd shit. “I don’t have to share all my interests with everyone, you know. I like to keep _some_ element of surprise.”

He paused, then muttered the rest. The truth. He was bad at lying to Sitara, but then again, he was sure everyone was bad at lying to Sitara. “Also… Marcus wants to DM one.”

Sitara laughed. “Oh, so this _is_ about Marcus, huh? He’s so oblivious, I can’t believe he’s a hacker but can’t read you well enough to see that _Wrench is in loooove_ ~”

“Sh-sh-shhhhut it!”

Wrench lunged forward to cover her mouth with his hand, but she was faster. Damn track star. He almost went diving headfirst into the 3D printer, but he (gracefully) managed to catch himself. Instead of puncturing heavy machinery with his spikes, he landed straight on his bony ass.

“Fucking hell, Sitara, could you _be_ any louder?” he hissed at the pain of his now-bruised tailbone. He gave her the finger. “Owww.”

“Don’t try me. I’ve got the power to air your dirty laundry over every rooftop in San Francisco, bitch.” She knelt down, offering out a hand as some kind of apology. Wrench took it anyway, despite his better judgment.

Once Wrench was back on his feet, she returned to her work. She was working on a new billboard design, this one with lots of slack-jawed skulls and neon green blood. Totally badass.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me, you know that,” she continued, “But you know you’re going to have to make a move on him eventually, right?”

“No. No. Nope. No, I don’t.” Wrench narrowed his eyes. “I don’t have to do anything. Look, I like things how they are now, I’m not gonna…”

Sitara sighed, tired of ending up here again. “Wrench. Marcus isn’t going to suddenly hate you if you tell him the truth. Would things really change that much if he knew you have feelings for him?”

“Maybe!”

“Come on, like you really don’t want to know if he’s got big ol’ heart eyes for you, too?”

“... No. Because he doesn’t, Sitara.”

“Uh-huh. I’ve seen how he looks at you. And don’t forget about the whole FBI thing, those assholes. He nearly got shot for you.” She pat his shoulder gently, avoiding the spikes. “Marcus likes you! Or the very least, he wouldn’t give a shit if he knew you had a crush on him.”

Wrench bit his lip. He was starting to grow restless. Maybe irritated. “Or, the more likely alternative, he already knows I like him and is trying to say he’s not interested by not acknowledging it.”

“If that was the case, do you really think he’d lead you on this far without saying something? He’s a good guy, he wouldn’t do that kinda shit. He’s just… crazy blind, I guess.”

Wrench remained silent, certain the mask was flipping through an array of emotions. He didn’t have a good enough comeback, but he didn’t just want to tell Sitara she’d eased some of his worries, either. It was a delicate balancing act.

“So yes, I’ll play your nerdy Dungeons and Dragons game,” Sitara said, grinning over her shoulder. “But under one condition. You have to tell him. And if you don’t, I will.”

“Yes!” As her words sank in, fear settled in the pit of his stomach. “I mean— no, Sitara, no, you can’t! No!”

“I know you, Wrench, this is for your own good! You won’t do shit until I make you. I’ll give you… I don't know, a week? How’s that?”

He stared at her, sinking further. The mask was definitely flashing crying semicolons. “Terrible. That’s a terrible idea. One of your worst yet, actually. Please don’t tell him. _Please_.”

“Sorry, nope. This is one-hundred percent happening. Marcus is finding out, one way or another.”

Wrench groaned. “You’re the worst!”

“I know."

"I thought I could trust you."

"And you still can, you drama queen. Like I said, this for your own good.”

While Wrench groaned even louder, Josh suddenly emerged from his desk, standing near Sitara. He was too good at wandering around without making a sound.

“What are we talking about? I heard something about D&D,” he asked, looking to Wrench, then Sitara.

“Well, we were talking about how Marcus wants to DM one, and Wrench wants me to feed into Marcus’s nerd fantasies,” Sitara replied, flipping from conniving to sweet just like that. God, she was good. “Care to join us, hun?”

“ _I_ was going to ask Josh first.” Wrench folded his arms over his chest, trying to stuff away his anguish. Josh didn’t need to know about anything, either… unless he was already in on it. Just _how_ obvious was he?

Josh went quiet, probably lost in thought, before he smiled. “I’d love to. I have a half-elf cleric I’ve been wanting to play, Gildor Farhice. D&D would be fun.”

“Hell yeah! Welcome aboard, Josh, my man!” Wrench went to pat him on the back, but stopped when he remembered Josh wasn’t big on being touched. Instead, he offered out his fist.

“What about Ray?” Josh asked mid-fistbump, looking to where the old guy usually hung around; he wasn’t there. “He should join us, too. A party of four works usually works better than a three-party team.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. If we bring beer, Ray will come,” Wrench parroted Marcus from earlier.

God, he couldn’t tell Marcus yet. He just couldn’t.

“Cool." Josh paused. "When are we going to play?”

The three dipped into silence, looking towards one another like one of them would magically come up with an answer.

“I guess it’s Marcus’s call, but does next week sound good?” Sitara proposed.

Josh nodded.

“Wrench?” She threw a knowing smirk at him. This wasn’t about D&D.

He sighed, resigning to his fate. “Sure, yeah, whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY A MULTICHAP! Narrative-wise, I think this'll work better as multiple chapters, so I'm going to go and try it out. Why not? Also maybe it'll help my terrible attention span  
> Hope you're as excited for the next chapters as I am. I love D&D but never get the chance to play it anymore, sobs. plus, DedSec is ran out of a game store, it's just begging to be written lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated, and look out for updates soon!  
> (ALSO WATCH DOGS LEGION AM I RIGHT!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!! I can't shut up about it, and I _won't_ shut up about it)


	2. Critical Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took way longer to update than I expected. I am soooo sorry, writing just became almost impossible last year. But! My goal for 2020 is to write more consistently again, so I hope to be updating far more frequently. Enjoy!
> 
> And thank you to [DramaticalHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) for beta'ing! She is so helpful and her writing is fantastic. If you're into Devilman check out her multichap, Knocking on Heaven's Door, it's so good.

Sometimes, Wrench wasn’t sure how he landed in some of the situations he found himself in. It just sort of happened.

Kind of like right now. Finding himself being pinned up against the bar’s bathroom stall when he wasn’t even sure that he had gone out drinking was, honestly, not the weirdest part of the whole thing. It was the fact that Marcus was the one pinning him against the cool metal.

He couldn’t remember what had led up to this, either. He could only remember moments in between, laughing with Sitara and Josh about something stupid another person across the bar trying to do a cartweel and waililng, Marcus smiling at him and excusing them both as they beelined for the bathroom. But none of it made any real sense when he tried to think about it.

Whatever. He decided he was just going to roll with it, ask questions later— he wasn’t about to ruin probably his only opportunity to have Marcus like this, and with how eagerly Marcus was tracing his lips against Wrench’s neck, he never wanted it to stop.

His fingers moved without him thinking about it, looping his arms around Marcus’s chest to pull him in closer, like that was even possible. To his own surprise, it made Marcus’s thigh press harder against the front of his pants and— ah, he was hard as a rock. Great.

Nevertheless, he moved into the sensation, hitching his breath as Marcus took to leaving marks down the length of Wrench’s neck. It sent him crazy, little noises spilling out of his mouth, which made Marcus laugh lowly against his skin. God, Marcus was… so fucking hot—

The thought was cut short by the sound of his cell phone blaring loudly. It was the ringtone he had chosen for Marcus, too. Odd. He decided not to think about that as he unwound an arm from Marcus’s neck and fished into his pockets. Nothing.

“What the fuck,” Wrench hissed, searching the rest of his pockets for the damned thing. Completely empty, too. 

Eventually the call ended, and Wrench sighed in relief.

“Sorry, don’t know what the fuck that was about,” he said, turning back to Marcus to pick up where they’d been rudely interrupted.

“It’s all good, babe,” Marcus crooned, smiling at him with those soft, warm eyes of his. God, he was so hot. “Now, where were we?”

Then the phone started back up again.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Wrench said again, louder this time and kicked off his bedsheets. Bright light greeted him as he opened his eyes. As they tried to adjust, reality quickly set in; he wasn’t in a bar, with Marcus, about to have the best head of his life. He was in his shitty excuse of an apartment above his garage. Alone. With a raging hardon.

 _Motherfucker,_ he thought, _it was a fucking dream._

He found his phone on the pile of cardboard boxes he used as a makeshift table. He answered the call right before it was about to end, then tossed himself back into his pillow.

“What is it, M?” he said, groaning loudly to prove his dismay. “I was having a good dream.”

“It’s two-thirty in the afternoon, man,” Marcus replied. “You’re just getting up?”

“Uh, yeah. Mornings are bullshit.” He rubbed at his unmasked face. As much as he hated being exposed, sleeping half-naked with spikes all over your face sucked just a little bit more.

“Sure, whatever, sleepyhead.” There was a teasing gentleness to his voice. “But you need to get your ass out of bed regardless, ‘cause I’m taking you to food.”

“ _Oh_?” Wrench sprang up for that one— and immediately had to bite down on his lower lip. Even if it had all been a dream, he was still very, very hard. And, apparently, Little Wrench enjoyed the feeling of sheets rubbing against it. Maybe the free food had a factor to play, too.

“I tried calling you earlier because I wanted breakfast, but you didn’t answer.” Marcus said as Wrench tried to readjust himself. “But I still do, and you need to wake up. You cool with pancakes?”

“Oh, absolutely. You know I love pancakes. Just… you gotta give me a little bit. I just woke up. Thirty minutes?”

“Nah, dude, I’ve been waiting for hours, I’m starving! You get ten.”

“Twenty!” Wrench countered back. He could tell Marcus was rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone. “Where _are_ you, Marcus? It does not take ten minutes to get here from... Jesus, okay... fuck, make it fifteen.”

“Fifteen it is. See ya soon.” Then, Marcus hung up.

Cursing himself in his head, Wrench started to get to work. He could probably be ready in fifteen minutes. But shifting in bed a little, he realized there was a bit of an… obstacle in his way. Well, he could probably be ready in twelve minutes.

He slipped a hand down the front of his boxers and tried very, _very_ hard not to think about Marcus.

\---

“So I’ve been helping Sitara build her character,” Marcus said between bites of his hash browns. “She’s thinking of playing a rogue halfling. I like that, she’d kick ass, but Josh thinks we need to have more damage dealers. What do you think?”

“Uh, I have no idea, man. Sure?” Wrench spoke around a mouth of pancake. “I’m down with chopping off people’s heads regardless… wait…” He paused, leaning back in the diner’s pleather booth, which probably haven’t been replaced since the 80’s. “So that’s why you brought me here. You wanted to brainstorm ideas and you’re using me as a pawn, bribing me with food so I’ll listen, right?”

Marcus shook his head. “Nah, I wouldn’t bribe you, dude. I value your company, is all… well, okay, maybe I’m bribing you a little bit. And you’re always down for talking about geek shit.”

“Of course, but not really this specific type of geek shit. But, hey, if you’re into it? I’m always down.” Wrench paused, hoping that wasn’t too much. He played it cool by winking, so the mask would copy him. “Free pancakes are nice, too.”

He looked down at his plate of a half-finished stack, the plate pooling excess maple syrup. This diner was terrible, and every visit was always disappointing in one way or another, but it was the closest diner to the Hackerspace open 24/7. Many late nights configuring code and disabling systems had ended here, usually drunk or high or somewhere in between.

Unsurprisingly, pancakes were one of the most difficult foods Wrench could ever choose to eat with his mask on, but piles of light, fluffy cake and warm, viscous maple was always worth the risk of making a mess of his mask. Even if they were terrible, Wrench had a diet of mostly sugar; make them sweet enough and he didn’t care.

“Man, I should have gotten those too,” Marcus said, pushing around his Denver omelet. “This is okay, but it’s kind of… eh.”

“Everything here is super ‘eh’. It’s only worth getting pancakes because it’s impossible to fuck up pancakes.” Wrench pushed his plate towards Marcus. “You want some?”

Marcus looked at him with glee, that grin that could brighten the darkest of days. “You’re the best.”

“Well you _are_ paying for them, so.”

Wrench watched as Marcus precariously carried over a section onto his plate without getting syrup everywhere. And in the short reprieve of conversation, his stupid fucking heart decided at this moment to start going crazy. Plus, he still had some residual guilt for shooting a load less than an hour ago to the thought of Marcus going down on him. Kind of hard to look someone the same immediately after something like that.

And that stupid fucking ultimatum Sitara gave him. They were at the three-day mark now, leaving Wrench with a little more than half of the week left to figure out how he was going to tell Marcus. He still had nothing, no ideas, not even an inkling of how to go about saying it out loud. But the thought of how Sitara would tell Marcus terrified him. Knowing her, she would probably do something very public and very showy, too. Probably a video or a billboard or directly to Marcus’s face. He could _not_ let any of that happen.

Wrench was in too deep and was too afraid of losing all of this— his friendship with the coolest fucking guy in San Francisco, the guy who just… got it. Respected his space, his boundaries. Didn’t pry too much. Laughed along with all the same stupid shit he thought was funny.

Perhaps Wrench was overthinking the whole thing. Maybe if he just got it over with, asked it plain as day without making a big deal out of it, it would be fine. Maybe he could get really hammered and send him a text at 3am before passing out tonight. That _could_ work… he could blame it on the alcohol, but he _technically_ still confessed. Yeah, that wasn’t a bad idea—

“Hey, Wrench, you alright?” Marcus asked, pulling Wrench back to reality in the shitty diner with the shitty lighting, “Looked like you just experienced every emotion in the span of thirty seconds.”

Fucking mask. As much as he needed it, it had certain drawbacks. Discretion, for example.

“Ah… kind of. Sorry.” Wrench bought himself time by pulling the bottom mask forward to shovel syrup-laden pancake into his mouth. “I was thinking about… D&D. What sort of… campaign we’re doing. Yeah.”

Marcus gave him a look like he didn’t entirely believe him. “Oh yeah? Well, for our first session, I think I’m just going to go by the books. Start off easy, think of it like a test run. After that, if we’re all into it, I’ve got an idea for a longer campaign.” Marcus grinned at him. “I think you’d like a lot.”

“Ooh! Lay it on me.”

Marcus just continued smiling. “Nope. You’d be playing, so telling you anything would spoil it. You’ll just have to find out. Think of like… spaceships.”

Wrench cocked his head, mask probably flashing question marks. “I thought D&D was all medieval and shit?”

“If you’re playing by the book, yeah. But lots of people make their own rules to tailor it to their campaign. I’ve been doing tons of research and I saw this homebrew someone made that was essentially _Blade Runner_ as an RPG. Looked dope.”

“That’s fuckin’ awesome. So spaceships, huh? That’d be fun. I could play the Solo type, flirt my way across the galaxy.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow. “Not Chewie? I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not sure that many aliens are sexually attracted to big hairy beasts.” Wrench shrugged. “I mean, maybe some are, but not exactly the type that are in for a one-night stand at hyperspeed, you know? They’d want to settle down on Endor or Tatooine to raise lots of hairy alien children. My character’s not going to be ready for that.”

Chuckling, Marcus tapped the side of his head. “Well, I’ll keep a mental note of that if we ever end up playing that game. Wrench’s character needs to settle down with a hot alien wife.”

“ _If_ we play that game? Nah, dude, _when_! I’m invested in space D&D now.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll see what happens.” Marcus’s tone shifted, mouth turning downwards. After a moment of silence, he sighed. “To be honest, I feel so out of my league with all this DM stuff. I don’t really know what I’m doing. And Josh, god, he’s incredible. I only know half of the things he’s talking about when we’re talking D&D. He should be the one DM’ing, honestly, but he said he’s DM’ed a lot and he wants to be a player for once. I want to give him that. But, I… I don’t know. Afraid I won’t be any good at this.”

Wrench frowned. Marcus had a habit of thinking he needed to do _everything_ for _everyone_ and do it way above and beyond everybody’s expectations. It was the reason why DedSec had been able to accomplish as much as they had, but he was aware of the toll it took on Marcus. He was very good at hiding how exhausted it made him, but Wrench was pretty good at seeing through people’s masks. Just kind of a natural side-effect of giving that metaphorical mask a physical form.

“Aw, c’mon, Marcus. Don’t say that.” Wrench folded his arms on the table, sighing. “I know you’ll kick ass as a DM. You’re always good with improv. Isn’t coming up with brilliant shit on the fly kind of what you do?”

Marcus visibly relaxed some, leaning back into his seat. “Yeah… yeah. You’re right.”

“Exactly. You're one of the best we have at social engineering. Plus, you’re witty, charming, charismatic… don’t be so hard on yourself! You’re awesome, man. I know this won’t be any different,” Midway through speaking Wrench realized he was being a little _too_ gay, but… whatever. Marcus deserved to be praised. “You got this. I know everyone will have a great time regardless just because you to bring us together to play.”

Talking Marcus up seemed to be doing the trick; Marcus visibly relaxed, turning his lips upwards into a soft smile. Somehow Marcus was always able to find Wrench’s gaze, the enrapturing soft brown of his eyes catching the light from his glasses. Wrench’s heart went haywire again from how handsome he was. Always but especially right now. Not that the shitty diner had good lighting or anything, but Marcus made it work for him. He  always did! Wrench prayed to whoever would listen for his mask to not flash heart eyes. Not now, of all times. Man, he had it bad.

 _Fuck, maybe this is the time to drop the bomb…_ Wrench thought, then paused. _Wait. No. Absolutely not what are you thinking you dumbass… ahh, fuck…_

“You really think so? Thank you, man, that means a lot.” Marcus asked, a gentle something in his voice. He inched forward, hesitating before speaking up again. “Yo, Wrench.”

“Yeah?”

“So, there’s something I’ve been meaning to—”

“More coffee?” 

Their waitress— a tired, overworked woman in her 50’s with the worst timing in the history of the world that served them almost every time they visited— cut their conversation short. She carried the freshly brewed pot of coffee in one hand, the other firmly planted at her waist.

“Um… I’m good, but thank you, though,” Marcus replied, smiling up at her. “Wrench?”

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he shrugged.

“And is this one check or separate?” she said to Marcus. Serving staff were always wary of Wrench and his whole… getup.

“One, please.”

And like that, she was gone again. Marcus turned back to Wrench, sighing.

“Sorry for... killing the mood,” he said. “I just needed to get that off my chest. I feel a lot better now, though, thanks.”

“Anytime, man,” Wrench replied, smiling under the mask. “I’m always here if you need to vent. Anyway, you were saying something you’ve been meaning to…?”

“Oh, that… um, d-doesn’t matter right now.”

Wrench furrowed his brow, sure his mask was questioning Marcus down. “You sure?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing. Honestly.”

Sure didn’t feel like it was nothing, but Wrench wasn’t going to pry any further. “Alright.”

They finished off the last of their breakfast throwing ideas back and forth for their upcoming game, then headed for HQ. Marcus had plans to help Ray set up his character.

Wrench, meanwhile, still had to figure out how the hell he was going to tell Marcus how deeply head over heels he was. He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Still getting used to this whole multichap story thing. As always, comments/kudoa are appreciated <3 I love to know what you think! 
> 
> If you want to talk about wd2, find me on twitter @sleepdrifting or tumblr @vurtkonnegut it's all I talk about. Catch you next update!


End file.
